


Dream in the Nightmare

by Nozomie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Français | French, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomie/pseuds/Nozomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si le mal vainquait ? Et si la maison Gryffondor venait à disparaître ? Tout ce sur quoi les convictions d'Hermione reposait s'effondre, alors que la recherche aux horcruxes se présente de plus en plus compliquée. Couronnant ses problèmes, son ennemi de toujours à Poudlard, Drago, semble encore plus accroché à sa haine contre elle ; mais si de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, pourquoi l'inverse n'existerait pas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Un monde de haine

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, encore endormie ? »  
Hermione se redressa brutalement, surprise par un coup de pied entre les côtes qui la réveillât immédiatement. Pourtant, la phrase lâchée par cette affreuse voix grave ne lui avait semblée n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, lui confirmant que ce n’était malheureusement pas le cas.  
La salle commune de Serpentard. Aurait-elle pu tomber plus mal qu’ici ? À dormir dans cet endroit pullulant de ces reptiles assoiffés de la souffrance d'autrui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve aussi bas ? Car la situation, pourtant bien mauvaise, ne se résumait pas simplement à un changement de dortoir. 

C'était plusieurs mois plus tôt, le dernier jour de mai plus exactement, que tout avait basculé de façon apocalyptique. Et ce, tant dans le monde des sorciers que celui des moldus. Lors de ce jour maudit, en cette avant-dernière année de cours à Poudlard du très connu Harry Potter et de ses amis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué le ministère, et en avais pris le pouvoir. Car il se trouvait le nombre de traîtres servant dans l'ombre Lord Voldemort s'était fait si croissant qu'il avait renversé toute résistance qui essayait de contrer son ascension. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Survivant, davantage encore qu’avant cette montée en puissance. Il était vu comme celui que tous attendaient, le héros pouvant encore retourner la situation, arrêter là ce début de victoire du sorcier noir.  
Seulement, Voldemort aussi savait que le jeune sorcier était l'espoir de tous les sorciers de toutes les nations.  
Et c'était là leur faiblesse. Il lui fallait frapper, fort, dans la seule personne donnant la foi aux rebelles pour se soulever, le courage aux résistants pour combattre, afin de pouvoir étendre enfin son obscur règne.  
Ainsi, aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissante du premier jour de juin, les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu constater que leur école était encerclée par une armée d'êtres encapuchonnés de noir. Une noirceur semblable à celle de leur cœur. Certes, certains cherchaient seulement la protection en servant ainsi les forces du mal. Cela restait une trahison envers le monde sorcier. Et lors de la lutte qui s’était déroulée dans l'enceinte du château, non seulement l'armée que s'était constituée Voldemort dominaient totalement la bataille, mais le nombre d’élèves de l'établissement se battant semblaient décroître de plus en plus, et non pas uniquement à cause de ses pertes. Un groupe, de plus en plus grand, trahissait leur cause, rejoignant les Mangemorts. Parmi les premiers à combattre pour le mage noir, s’étaient trouvés Drago Malefoy et ses sous-fifres, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ils avaient très vite été rejoints par d’autres, qui capitulaient ou reconnaissaient que s’ils restaient dans le même camp, ils perdraient.  
Très vite, les combats avaient cessé alors qu'une voix affreuse et angoissante, semblable à un sifflement de serpent, s’était insinuée dans leurs esprits. Celle du trop connu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait proposé à Harry de se rendre, afin que ses amis ne meurent plus pour lui.  
Malgré les supplications de ses amis, l'Elu les repoussa, affirmant devoir mourir. Même Ginny, dont il était éperdument amoureux, n'y pu rien. Et elle se le reprocha encore longtemps après.  
Car jamais personne n’avait revu Harry Potter depuis ce premier juin. Voldemort était ressorti de la forêt interdite, où il avait invité le jeune homme, avec un tel air triomphant que l'espoir avait très vite été envahit par les ténèbres. L'ombre s'était emparée totalement de cette foi, lorsque la voix de l'homme à la tête de serpent annonça d'un ton triomphant, tant mentalement que de vive voix :  
« Harry Potter est mort ! » 

En deux jours, l'univers de tous les sorciers s'était brisé.  
Dès lors, de nouvelles règles, tyranniques selon certains, justes selon d'autres, s'imposèrent dans ce monde. Entre autre, toutes personnes ayant le sang impurs, nés d'une famille de moldus, ou de sang mêlé, se devait de se déclarer. Toutes celles n'étudiant pas déjà à Poudlard durent rejoindre une nouvelle école, ou l'on leur apprenait à ne pas utiliser la magie, à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, leur faisant entrer à coup de paroles blessantes que jamais, au grand jamais ils ne devaient se reproduire.  
Ceux considérés comme Sangs Purs, ou le moins souillé possible, ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un enfant qu'avec un autre sorcier de la race supérieur, et que tout nouveau-né Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlé serait exécuté. Sans autre forme de procès.  
Le ministère dirigeant le monde des sorciers se retrouva aux mains des plus proches alliés de Voldemort. Et ce dernier ne se contenta pas du pouvoir ; il plaça des espions dans tout endroit susceptible de causer du tort à la nouvelle façon de penser qu’il voulait inculquer à tous les sorciers, le plus vite possible. 

Durant la bataille, l’on eût à déplorer la mort d’Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que celle de Serverus Rogue. Le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, fut donc nommée directrice d'un établissement qu'elle aurait préféré voir fermé plutôt que de devenir un endroit où la discrimination était encouragée, si ce n’était pas même obligatoire. Car la peur est une arme incroyable, et la vision du monde que ne possédaient autrefois qu’un nombre restreint de Sangs Purs devint une pensée générale. Et les pauvres Sang-de-Bourbe et, de façon moindre, les Sangs Mêlés, n’eurent d’autre choix que de faire profil bas en endurant ces changements.  
Et le premier ordre donné par le ministère à la nouvelle directrice fut des plus difficiles pour elle à appliquer : la suppression de la maison Gryffondor.  
Vaillamment, elle avait tenté de s'y opposer. Mais c’était vain. Chaque élève de la maison rouge et or dut revêtir à nouveau le Choixpeau, et fut mis dans une des trois maisons restantes. C'est ainsi que, le regard éteint par la perte de son meilleur quelques jours plus tôt, Ron Weasley fut envoyé chez les Poufsouffle. Et que Hermione Granger s’était retrouvé, par un coup du sort, non pas chez les Serdaigle et leur intelligence, mais chez les vils Serpentard.  
Auparavant préfet respectée, elle garda par elle ne sut quel miracle, ou malédiction, son rang, tandis que le jeune Malefoy raflait celui du préfet-en-chef, devenant le premier Préfet-en-Chef Serpentard depuis Tom Jedusor.  
Elle était rentrée chez elle au début de l'été, après un dernier mois de cours imposé, malgré la guerre qui venait d’avoir lieu, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres –afin de commencer l’éducation des jeunes au plus tôt-. Immédiatement Hermione avait tout tenté, tout comme son ami Ron, pour trouver une excuse afin de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, s'ils le faisaient, ils se seraient déclarés officiellement ennemis de Voldemort, et auraient été tués, et ce même en tentant de s'enfuir, car ses serviteurs étaient désormais partout. D'un commun d'accord, surmontant la disparition du dernier membre de leur trio, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de tout d'abord essayer de trouver une idée afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues au nouveau maitre du monde, plutôt que de courir immédiatement au suicide. De plus, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls résistants à Poudlard, au moins les anciens Gryffondors devaient être révoltés par ce nouveau monde, et tout le monde connait le légendaire courage des lions. Ils ne seraient pas de trop avec Ron et Hermione en plus.

 

« Granger n'aurait pas encore compris notre fonctionnement ? Ou croit-elle que son statut de préfet lui donne tous les droits, même ici, sur notre territoire ? Vraiment stupide pour une miss je-sais-tout. »  
Un nouveau coup de pied porté au niveau de son ventre sortit Hermione de ses pensées, et elle se leva vivement. Tous les véritables Serpentard la dévisageaient avec des regards haineux, accompagnés pourtant de sourire moqueurs. Face à eux se tenaient déjà les quelques ex-Gryffondor, dont Lavande Brown, Emma Dobbs, Seamus Finnigan ou encore Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie de l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains. Mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment intervenir sans risquer d’envenimer les choses pour Hermione ; ils se contentaient donc de regarder les serpents avec animosité.  
Faisant face à Goyle, l’ami de Malefoy -ou plutôt garde du corps- elle comprit pourquoi elle souffrait tant avec uniquement deux coups de pieds donnés par cette armoire à glace.  
Se tournant vers la voix grave et moqueuse qui avait parlé à deux reprises, elle détailla cet être portant si bien son surnom : le prince des serpents, Drago Malefoy.  
Les cheveux blonds frôlant le blanc à l’aspect doux coiffés impecablement, les yeux gris acier si particulier ou se reflétaient ses pensées hautaines, le visage fin et harmonieux crispé dans un mimique de dégoût, et bâtit de façon plus que correctement. Telle était la description qu'aurait accepté de faire la jeune fille si elle n'haïssait pas tant cet homme qui était déclaré officiellement comme partisan de Lord Voldemort. Et s’il n’avait pas été si manipulateur. Pas étonnant que, malgré son appartenance au mal, toutes les filles fussent à ses pieds. Même Cho Chang avait déjà rougi pour avoir été simplement regardé par ce diable.  
Cependant, Hermione ravala la remarque acerbe qu'elle souhaitait lancer à Drago. Car si elle tentait ici une attaque, non seulement elle risquait fortement de se faire remballer vu le nombre d'admiratifs -et surtout d'admiratives- du jeune homme dans la salle commune, mais en plus ça n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires. Sa situation étant déjà mauvaise depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Elle avait osé espérer un changement, même minuscule, grâce à la trêve des vacances d'été. Mais depuis les quelques jours depuis lesquels elle était de retour au château, elle constatait largement que rien n'avait changé, au contraire, Drago semblait de plus en plus sûr de lui, et prétentieux.  
Rejoignant les Gryffondors rescapés, les deux parties de la maison Serpentard se dévisagèrent en silence. Enfin, après un éclat de rire grotesque, Malefoy déclara :  
« Bien, tu rentres dans les rangs, tu comprends enfin ton rôle Granger. »  
Sans un mot de plus, la voix suffisamment chargée de mépris pour être humiliante, les serpents rirent de bon cœur, avant de sortir enfin du dortoir, laissant les anciens lions. Observant sa meilleure amie penaude, Ginny lui souffla :  
« Fait attention. J'ai l'impression qu'il compte réellement nous faire vivre un enfer. Et particulièrement à toi. »


	2. Le fardeau du privilège

« Vous m'avez demandée professeur ? »  
McGonagall se retourna en entendant la voix d'Hermione Granger, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Le professeur de métamorphose se tenait à la place exacte qu'occupait autrefois Dumbledore, dans cette même pièce, avant d'être tué par Rogue. Pourtant, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux mois depuis la dernière rencontre des deux femmes, la nouvelle directrice semblait avoir pris plusieurs années. Cela était sans doute dû à l'ascension des forces du mal, et de son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour contrer cela. Après tout, le seul espoir qui avait un jour existé avait disparu, mort, ne laissant derrière lui qu'accablement et résignation.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard soupira, espérant enfin annoncer une bonne nouvelle à quelqu'un malgré les jours sombres.  
« Miss Granger, comme vous le savez, malgré qu'il fut nommé préfet-en-chef avant sa septième année et que cela aille contre le règlement, Drago Malefoy possède encore ce rôle cette année... Marietta Edgecombe ayant achevé sa dernière année, il a fallu désigner l'homologue de monsieur Malefoy. »  
La vieille femme elle-même semblait dégoûtée par le dit garçon, qui s’était imposé pour un grade important de l’école, grâce aux relations de sa famille avec le mage noir. Elle qui était pourtant habituellement si neutre dans son jugement des élèves ; cela reflétait plus encore l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il était devenu.  
Hermione quant à elle se demandait en quoi cette histoire de préfet la concernait. Après tout, bien qu'elle ait elle-même hérité du rôle de second préfet de Serpentard à son arrivée dans cette maison –une des places avait été libérée par la mort d’un des Serpentards lors de la guerre-… Elle faisait plus figuration qu'autre chose. Non ; elle ne faisait réellement que figuration.  
« J'ai décidé que vous serez le second préfet-en-chef. »  
L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda la directrice, interloquée. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était une née-moldue, et une des personnes les moins respectées de l'école. De plus, elle imaginait mal Malefoy accepter cela, et elle n'était pas dupe de son influence sur les décisions des règles et choix de Poudlard. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle pouvait réellement être la nouvelle préfète d’un simple assentiment, envers et contre tous.  
« Je... Merci, professeur...  
-Ne me remerciez pas Granger, car je crains que cette nomination ne soit tout autant un fardeau qu'un privilège désormais. »  
Ça, la jeune fille l'avait déjà supposé. Cependant, elle en avait tant rêvé les années précédentes qu'elle ne pouvait, dans un recoin de sa tête, s’empêcher d’exulter alors que McGonagall lui tendit son nouvel insigne.  
« Bien entendu, reprit le professeur, vous avez accès à la salle commune des préfets, et une des deux chambres vous y est destinée si vous le souhaitez. »  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle pouvait s'échapper du repaire des serpents, réussir à enfin fuir cette animosité due à son sang comme elle l’espérait depuis son arrivée là-bas. Mais Malefoy avait lui aussi accès à cet endroit ; aussi, il semblait beaucoup moins sûr qu'il n'aurait pu à premier abord. Et puis, surtout, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres Gryffondor, encore moins Ginny, à leur triste sort. Mais elle eut soudainement une idée qui lui sembla purement géniale, parfaite.  
« Pourrait-on loger les Gryffondor là-bas ? Comme une nouvelle maison ? Pas officiellement bien sûr, mais de temps à autres se retrouver dans cette salle ? Au moins pour ceux se trouvant à Serpentard, c’est un enfer ! »  
Un sourire naquit sur le visage du professeur. Cette jeune fille était vraiment brave, alors qu’elle savait qu’une telle demande était dangereuse, en ces temps sombres. Elle aurait pu trouver cela stupide, si elle ne savait pas pertinemment que cette idée improbable n'était pas motivée par un besoin protecteur pur et bienvenu en ces temps sombres.  
« Désolée miss, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez conscience que j'aime autant Gryffondor que vous, mais faire une telle chose serait bien trop provoquant...  
-Oui, avoua Hermione avec un soupir, je le sais... Je vais donc me contenter de rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards. »  
Alors qu'elle partait après un geste de la directrice indiquant qu'elle avait fini, cette dernière admira son courage. Elle avait connaissance de ce que la fille aux cheveux châtains subissait chaque jour, et son choix de rester soutenir ses camarades, plutôt que de pouvoir éviter un tant soit peu ce joug était remarquable. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait choisi cette sorcière, étant la plus qualifiée pour ramener un peu de courage chez les élèves que le professeur chérissait tant. Elle pria silencieusement que tous les Gryffondor soient encore aussi altruistes, car c'était là une des seules chances contre les ténèbres.

~~~~~°~~~~~

Hermione traversa d'un pas vif les couloirs du château, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son déjeuner. Son insigne accroché à sa robe de sorcière, elle ne le mettait cependant pas de trop en avant, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention des élèves qu'elles croisaient. Depuis la montée des forces du mal et de la propagation de la pensée des puretés de sang, la plupart des sorciers s’étaient habitués à baisser simplement la tête à son approche.  
D’autres, plus enjoués à l’idée que l’injustice devienne juste, grimaçaient ostensiblement en la voyant, la plupart de ces derniers étant des Serpentards. Certains ne s’étaient pas gênés d’ailleurs pour tenter de s’en prendre à elle, qui était en quelque sorte la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus connue de l’école. Mais elle ne s’était pas laissée faire, et se défendait souvent un peu trop au goût de ces serpents. Ils avaient fini par abandonner le harcèlement physique.

Alors qu'elle traversait à la hâte un couloir désert, peu avant la Grande Salle quelque chose la plaqua violemment contre le mur en pierre froid qu'elle longeait. Cela lui arracha un cri plus de surprise que de douleur. Une poigne de fer la maintenait férocement à quelques millimètres du sol. Bien que la plupart des élèves se contentaient des moqueries, elle avait désormais l'habitude des démonstrations de forces de temps à autre. Aussi, elle arriva à faire abstraction de la souffrance causée pour avoir cogné au niveau de là où les pieds de Goyle l'avaient frappée, la veille.  
La prise qu'avait son agresseur sur elle la forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle dut presque loucher tant ce regard métallique et haineux se trouvait proche d'elle. Depuis quand Drago recourrait à la force lui-même, et sans son fan club avec lui ?  
« Ne fait pas trop la fière, Sang-de-Bourbe, simplement parce que tu as le même insigne que moi. Tu n'es rien qu'un nom, et ne te prends pas trop à ton rôle, car il ne te servira jamais. »  
Malefoy semblait étrangement énervé pour une chose aussi simple, aussi la jeune fille devina immédiatement son problème. Elle fut incapable de se retenir de le provoquer.  
« Le fils à papa a peur qu'une Sang Impur lui vole son rôle, faisant mieux que lui ? Dommage pour toi Malefoy, tu... »

Les doigts de celui-ci se resserrant sur sa gorge l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, alors que seule la fureur semblait animer le garçon. Touché.  
« Ferme-là ! Faire mieux que moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit qu'un titre, car sinon j'aurai facilement pu te faire déchanté en t'empêchant de l'avoir.  
-Voldemort n'a donc pas voulut t'écouter ? Pauvre petit Malefoy ! »  
La colère et la rancune qu'Hermione ressentait pour l'adolescent aux cheveux platine l'empêchait de se fixer une limite de provocation à ne pas dépasser. Etrangement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire tuer sur place, Drago se contenta de plisser les yeux, ne laissant que deux fentes d'où perçait un gris acier qui la planta sur place comme l'aurait fait une lame.  
« Ecoute-moi bien Granger. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a rien à faire de ton rang à Poudlard, c'est simplement car il sait qu'il ne tardera pas à vous éliminer, toi et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et à ta place, si je ne voulais pas mourir trop vite, je ne provoquerai pas un Malefoy. »  
Il la lâcha, et partit d'une démarche souple et assurée, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle. Qu'avait-il dit ? Voldemort avait pourtant laissé vivant tous les sangs impurs déjà vivant, malgré ses règles dignes d'une dictature. Alors pourquoi ce prétentieux avait parlé de les exterminer ?  
Incapable de trouver la réponse toute seule, elle reprit son chemin en faisant bien attention aux bruits alentours, pour ne pas attirer encore une fois de quelqu'un malveillant. Elle cacha son trouble en marchant la tête baissée. Car oui, une autre question lui trotta dans la tête.  
Pourquoi Drago avait-il été tellement hors de lui à cause de sa nomination en tant que préfet-en-chef ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu convaincre Voldemort, comme elle l'avait deviné, d'empêcher McGonagall de le faire ?


	3. Menaces

Les grandes portes toujours ouverte qui menaient à la Grande Salle furent enfin dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Elle pouvait enfin souffler librement. Excepté les regards noirs, elle ne risquait aucune brutalité avec tant de monde réuni.  
Apercevant vite une très reconnaissable chevelure rousse au niveau de la table des Poufsouffles, elle trottina presque joyeusement vers Ronald Weasley. Mais comment pouvait-elle être joyeuse, même si elle rejoignait un être si cher à son cœur ? Très vite l'absence plus que perceptible d'un meuble pesa à nouveau sur le cœur de la jeune fille, utilisé pour rallonger celles des autres maisons, ne laissant plus qu'un trio de tables pour les élèves. Pourquoi la suppression de Gryffondor avait été obligatoire au point que même la plus grande résistance du professeur McGonagall n'avait pas suffi ?  
La jeune fille secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle avait conscience que remuer la question dans tous les sens ne lui servirait à rien. Si elle voulait savoir, elle ne devrait pas se contenter de réfléchir, mais il lui fallait aussi chercher.  
Chassant les pensées sombres de sa tête, elle plongea dans l'étreinte que tendait Ron devant elle. Restant sans bouger pendant un moment que les deux jeunes gens souhaitaient infini, il fut brisé par Ron lui-même qui regarda l'ancienne lionne dans les yeux. Avant même qu'il n'esquisse le geste de lui-même, elle vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Sa présence lui manquait donc tellement depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus la même maison ?  
Hermione sur la pointe des pieds, les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent longtemps avec amour, avant que le bras du rouquin, resserrant son étreinte, n’appuie sur l'insigne d'Hermione. Se détachant d'elle, il regarda le blason.  
« Tu es préfet-en-chef Hermione ? »  
Même s'il semblait heureux, cette dernière perçu l'inquiétude qui trahissait son petit ami. Oui, il avait fait le rapprochement avec son détesté collègue Serpentard. Cependant, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus avec ses propres doutes, elle répondit la mine joyeuse :  
« Oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, j'ai du mal à y croire !  
-C'est génial, vraiment... »  
Sa petite amie ne fit pas de commentaire par rapport au ton anxieux de sa voix. Le jeune roux lui proposa alors de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, plus accueillant que les Serpentard malgré quelques rares regards de travers. Elle accepta, mais très vite elle remarqua qu’il ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude aussi, dans un soupir, elle le rassura :  
« Je ferai attention Ron, je te le promets. Et puis, je ne risque pas grand-chose de plus.  
-C'est sur... Mais on ne sait jamais avec ce serpent.  
-Mieux vaut être un serpent qu'un bouffon Weasley. »  
Celui-ci se tourna à la hâte tout en se levant, faisant face à un Malefoy accompagné de son fan-club : Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. Crabbe manquant depuis la bataille au château où il avait été tué par un Serdaigle de première année.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à la provocation, Ron fut coupé par une nouvelle phrase provocante :  
« Depuis quand les maisons se mélangent-elles lors des repas ? Tu n'as rien à faire là Granger, même pour parader devant ce ridicule traitre à son sang, à la famille amoureuse des moldus. Les Weasley ne méritent vraiment pas leur sang. Heureusement que les Sang-de-Bourbe n’ont plus le droit de s’accoupler ! »  
Voulant s'interposer contre l'attaque verbale faite autant à Hermione qu'à lui, Ron tenta de se placer devant elle. Elle le retint en lui tirant la manche, affichant un sourire contrit, dont il connaissait la signification aussi bien que si elle lui avait parlé de vive voix : « Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien. ». Il se contenta donc d'un regard noir vers Drago, se rasseyant alors que son amie partait vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent.  
Une place était libre juste à côté de Ginny, entre elle et Seamus, et l'adolescente s'y assit sans délicatesse et avec un soupir. Sa meilleure amie la dévisagea, demandant silencieusement la raison de sa mine déconfite.  
« Malefoy. »  
Ce nom était une explication bien assez longue, son amie ne demandant pas plus de détails pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Hermione. Elle savait très bien que si elle venait à parler de ce qui s'était passé exactement, elle s'énerverait assez pour avoir envie de chercher les ennuis avec le prince des serpents.  
L'appétit coupé, l’ancienne Gryffondor resta à table quelques minutes, avant de s'excuser auprès de son amie et de partir avec lassitude de la Grande Salle.  
Pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours massacrer sa vie, même les plus petits moments de bonheur de celle-ci ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid ? Cela dépassait Hermione, et elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ces questions irrésolubles.

Ses pas la menant n'importe où, mais n'ayant pas cours avant plus d'une demi-heure, elle décida de se diriger vers la salle des préfets-en-chef, histoire de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle se souvint qu'elle se situait au quatrième étage. Elle hésita cependant. Et si elle tombait sur Malefoy ?  
Mais elle haussa des épaules. Après tout, ça ne serait pas pire que de retourner à la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Arpentant le couloir du cinquième étage, elle rejoignit les escaliers en réclamant silencieusement à ces derniers de ne pas se montrer trop capricieux. Heureusement, peut-être étaient-ils compatissants par rapport au fait que la jeune fille avait déjà assez de problème comme ça, ils restèrent tranquilles. Elle rejoignit sans souci le portrait d'un homme habillé avec une armure moyenâgeuse et à la tenue droite et fière gardant le lieu réservé aux préfets-en-chef.  
« Votre insigne je vous prie ma mie. »  
Après preuve de son grade, le chevalier sourit et libéra le passage. Suivant un tunnel sur deux ou trois mètres, elle déboucha sur une salle semblable à celle qu'elle avait connue à Gyffondor. Bien plus accueillante et chaleureuse que celle des Serpentards, elle restait tout de même sobre : un canapé en coin fait de soie beige faisait face à une cheminée dont le feu n'était pas allumé en ce bel après-midi de septembre, deux vases remplis de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes reposant dessus ; un tapis blanc recouvert d'arabesques noirs se trouvait au centre de la salle, et un portrait était accroché entre deux porte de la même couleur que le divan, l'une aux contours verts et l'autre aux rebords rouges. Elles étaient face à l'entrée. Une dernière porte se trouvait sur la gauche.  
« Tu t'amuses bien Granger ? »  
Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant face à Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune sans qu'elle ne l'eût entendu. Les cheveux brillant sous les rayons du soleil, et sa tenue impeccablement mise, il la fixait d’un air mauvais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là pour l'importuner ? A croire qu'il se vouait à lui gâcher la vie.  
Mais il était seul ; aussi, bien que toujours impressionnée dans un coin de sa tête par la réaction du Serpentard le matin même, Hermione comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire.  
« Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy, sans avoir besoin de ton avis. »  
Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur son visage alors que ces yeux s'allumèrent d'un joyeux regard noir, et elle sut que ce n'était pas de très bons augures.  
« Tu sais quoi Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cette salle, elle n'est qu'à moi, et à moi seule. Tout préfet que tu es, tu n'as pas intérêt à y remettre les pieds.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui me dictera ce que j'ai à faire ou non, ni aucun mangemort sans aucune valeur tel que toi.  
-Tu crois ça ? Soit déjà heureuse d'avoir pu retourner à Poudlard, et évite un peu les tentatives de me répondre, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »  
Sans un regard de plus, il se retourna pour sortir. Alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor allait soupirer de soulagement, il rajouta en passant le seuil du tableau :  
« Ne reviens plus ici Granger. »  
Alors que la toile refermait l'entrée de la salle, Hermione regarda le mur, se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux éviter cet endroit dorénavant. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand écoutait-elle les conseils, ou plutôt les ordres d'un serpent ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'elle allait commencer.  
Regardant sa montre, elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête, sortant de la salle des préfets, pour rejoindre son cours de sortilège.

~~~~°~~~~

Ses cheveux platine agités par le vent, Drago observait le lac, assit sur l'herbe de la berge. Ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait l'énerver ! D'un naturel calme, elle le faisait si facilement sortir de ses gonds qu'il avait dut se résoudre à quitter la salle commune des préfets avant que cela n'arrive à nouveau.  
De quel droit venait-elle empiéter le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille, ou il pouvait cesser de toujours tout faire pour continuer à être le prince des serpents, mangemort aux nombreuses responsabilités, un des élèves le plus charmeurs de l'école ? Elle voulait donc tout lui prendre ? Vaincre Voldemort et ses serviteurs, lui tenir tête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et être la seule fille à n'avoir jamais été charmée ? C'en était trop.  
Prenant un caillou, il le jeta avec fureur dans le lac, ou il percuta la surface avec un bruit sourd. Le garçon fixa longuement la surface de l'eau ondulée. S'il n'avait pas été préoccupé, il aurait pu admirer la beauté du lac par ce beau jour de septembre. Seulement, quelque chose le crispait, cette idée que quelqu'un pouvait s'immiscer dans son abri, quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête. L'année précédente, pendant le mois où il était préfet-en-chef, l'autre préfète de Serdaigle l'avait gentiment écouté quand il lui avait demandé d'une voix séduisante de rester dans sa maison, et il l'avait remercié d'un rapide baisé qui l'avait laissée toute émoustillée. Oui, il arrivait toujours à ces fins avec toutes les filles.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle ? Il avait réclamé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ravalant sa fierté pour le faire, de refuser la demande de la vieille McGonagall, mais le mage noir n'en avait que faire quand ça ne le dérangeait pas personnellement, aussi Drago avait donné son argument le plus crédible à Voldemort : c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Seulement, celui-ci lui avait ri au nez, déclarant que ce rôle ne requérait pas de sang pur, qu'au contraire cela seyait parfaitement à un né-moldu, n'étant utile que pour servir.  
C'était ainsi que Malefoy avait déchanté sur son haut statut dans la maison de Poudlard ; et il avait aussitôt décidé de rendre invivable l'existence de Granger. De plus, il s'arrangerait pour que ses ordres ne soient pas écoutés, mais les siens, grand prince des serpents, si. Tout ça pour se donner l'impression de rester supérieur à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, et qui sait, le prouver à Lord Voldemort devant qui il s'était ridiculisé.

« Drago ? Tu fiches quoi ici ? »  
Le jeune blond se retourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur, et sans doute seul ami. Sa peau couleur chocolat s'accordait avec ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Sans avoir le charme du jeune blond, il était indéniablement mignon.  
« Rien... Je réfléchis à comment pourrir un peu plus la vie de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. »  
Blaise Zabini était sans doute le seul élève au courant de la raison de la rancune exagérée de son ami par rapport à Granger ; aussi, il était le seul avec qui il pouvait partager un peu de ce qu'il ressentait, bien qu'il restât toujours dans sa carapace.  
Il se coucha dans l'herbe à côté d'un Malefoy serrant une partie de sa cravate verte et blanche, signe d'une profonde irritation. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence presque pesant, à peine brisé par le chant de quelques oiseaux, Blaise sourit.  
« Tu sais quoi Drago ? J'ai une idée... »

~~~~°~~~~

Hermione secoua la tête pour faire tomber une feuille d'aubépine tombée alors qu'elle marchait vers le château. Il se faisait tard, et elle ne pouvait pas repousser plus son retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard. S'armant de volonté, elle respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le couloir la menant aux escaliers conduisant aux cachots, la salle de classe de potion, ainsi qu'à la maison des serpents. Rien de bien attrayant pour la miss.  
Alors qu'elle était perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées, elle cogna dans quelqu'un légèrement plus petit qu'elle. S'appuyant sur la paroi de pierres froides à côté d'elle, elle eut la chance de ne pas tomber à cause du choc, chance que n'eut pas la fille qui l'avait percutée, se retrouvant à genoux au sol. Reconnaissant la cravate bleue et blanche comme celle de la maison Serdaigle, l'ancienne lionne se demanda ce que faisait cette fille dans ce couloir ne menant à rien d'utile ou d'intéressant pour elle à cette heure. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs la reconnaitre.  
« Tu es... Hermione Granger c'est ça ? »  
Si la fille n'affichait pas un air aussi paniquée, sa camarade aurait cru à quelqu'un la connaissant encore pour son sang impur. Mais elle semblait craintive, ses yeux verts-bleus ne restant jamais plus de deux secondes sur Hermione, sa queue de cheval de cheveux auburn semblait avoir été faite rapidement et sans grande attention. Ces signes inquiétèrent l’ancienne Gryffondor.  
Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, la nouvelle Serpentard répondit :  
« Oui c'est moi. Mais que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ?  
-Je, répondit-elle hésitante, cherche un ami... Ne l'ayant pas vu de la matinée, je croyais le retrouver dans notre maison, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis hier. »  
Au fur et à mesure, l'angoisse avait fait monter la voix de m'adolescente d'une octave. Tentant de la calmer, Hermione lui demanda d'une voix posée :  
« Pas de panique. Dis-moi déjà comment tu t'appelles.  
-Tracey... Tracey Davis. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Mais bien sûr ! C'était une Serdaigle de sixième année de sang-mêlé ! Reprenant de la même voix paisible, elle demanda :  
« Très bien Tracey. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s’est passé.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas ! Mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, alors j’étais persuadée que c'était les Serpentard qui lui avait joué un mauvais tour, vu ses origines moldues. Mais une Serpentard aux cheveux roux, une Weasley je crois, m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Il a disparu ! J'en suis sûre, il n'est pas dans le château, il a eu un problème ! »  
De nouveau agitée, son ainée posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la tranquillisée, sans grand résultat. Finalement, elle demanda à la fille au bord des larmes :  
« Et qui est cette personne ? »  
A la réponse de la jeune fille, le visage impassible de celle aux cheveux châtains se décomposa.  
« Co... Colin Crivey ! »


	4. Le baiser de la haine

Hermione était partie telle une furie, plantant la jeune Serdaigle apeurée sur place. Une voix tournait inlassablement dans la tête de l'ancienne lionne : « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a rien à faire de ton rang à Poudlard, c'est simplement car il sait qu'il ne tardera pas à vous éliminer, toi et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. ». Malefoy savait ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille en était sûre !  
Arrivant devant le portrait gardant la salle commune de Serpentard, elle lança le mot de passe avec colère. Cela n'étonna pas l'homme du portait au nez crochu, qui croyait que son énervement était directement dû à la blague de mauvais gout du mot de passe :  
« Sang pur ! »  
Cependant, le portrait devait s'être donné pour idée de la titiller un peu et, après un rire gras, il fixa Hermione sans bouger. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et, comme parfois lorsqu'elle était absolument furieuse, elle décocha un sourire resplendissant contrastant avec son attitude et sa voix colérique :  
« Depuis quand les tableaux n'obéissent pas aux ordres ? Bah, on devrait bien pouvoir vous remplacez et vous entreposez quelque part où vous pourrez déranger quelqu'un d'autre... Pourquoi pas le cachot et ses mites ? »  
Elle avait lu quelque part que les portraits du château avaient une sainte horreur des mites. Elle fut fière d'elle, quand elle vit l'homme devenir livide, avant de se décaler légèrement du mur. Cependant, elle se rappela très vite de la disparition de Colin, et déchanta immédiatement.  
L’ancienne Gryffondor se glissa dans l'ouverture, qui était à peine assez grande pour la laisser passer, soulignant la mauvaise grâce du tableau. Avant même d'arriver dans la salle commune, elle comprit que beaucoup de Serpentard y étaient ; mais qu'importe, elle était déterminée. Quitte à se mettre sa maison d'adoption encore plus à dos. Colin n'était qu'une connaissance ; mais que l’on s’en prenne à un Gryffondor lui était intolérable, et encore moins si c'était à cause de son sang.  
Elle arriva dans la salle commune, ou un feu était allumé plus pour faire joli que par réelle nécessité, car un sort avait été lancé pour que les pièces du sous-sol du château ne soient pas froides.  
Les anciens Gryffondor étaient dans un coin à part, là ou des matelas avaient été mis au sol pour les faire dormir, flottant grâce à un sort. Ils avaient tout de même fini par séparer la véritable salle commune de ce dortoir improvisé grâce à des sortes de paravents couleur pierre. Et, par la même occasion, dissocier le côté fille et le côté garçon. C’était autant par manque de place dans les dortoirs que par refus des lions de cohabiter avec les serpents qu’ils n’avaient pas été mis dans un réel dortoir.

Ginny adressa un signe de main à son amie en la voyant dans la pièce. Mais celle-ci n’y fit pas vraiment attention, cherchant une chevelure platine parmi les élèves présents. Ne trouvant pas son ennemi des yeux, elle désespéra au moment où le jeune prétentieux passa la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
Fichtrement remontée, Hermione se jeta pratiquement sur lui avec rancune.  
« Malefoy espèce de sale troll, qu'avez-vous fait de Colin ? »  
Le Serpentard se retourna vers la jeune fille avec surprise, et un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage. Cela attisa violemment l'hostilité de l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
« Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ? »  
Il faisait semblant, elle en était sûre, de ne rien savoir. Pleine de rancœur, elle se tenait droite face à lui, réfléchissant seulement maintenant à comment le piéger. Seulement, il la prit de cours en ajoutant :  
« De plus, je ne crois pas être tout aussi troll que ton petit copain. »  
Furibonde, le poing de la jeune brune partit tout seul. Seulement, il n'atteint pas sa cible. Drago attrapa son bras avec un sourire moqueur. Le silence de la salle commune prouvait qu'il avait toute l'attention qu'il attendait. Aussi, Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand les lèvres de Malefoy se retrouvèrent contre ses propres lèvres.  
Il... l'embrassait ? Non, c'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Pourtant, malgré son dégoût pour le blond, elle ne put se résoudre à le repousser. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi toutes ces filles l'idolâtraient ; son charme était hypnotique. Bien que la lionne réussît à ne rien ressentir lorsqu'elle lui parlait, ou le voyait, elle ne parvint pas à résister à son baiser. De plus, elle était étrangement surprise. Pas seulement à cause de la situation grotesque, mais aussi car elle ne s'attendait pas à des lèvres aussi douce, venant d'un homme tellement insupportable. Il se déroula ainsi quelques secondes intenses ou la miss Granger ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu’à ce baiser volé.  
Ce fut le rire du bull-dog de Drago, alias Pansy, qui la sortit de son attraction. Rire qui sembla se multiplier, jusqu'à atteindre toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, excepté les anciens Gryffondor.  
Se détachant précipitamment du prince des serpents, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait étrangement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, une attitude incertaine. Mais ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, au point qu'elle ne se demande si elle avait rêvé, avant qu'un sourire ironique n’étende ses lèvres. Hermione avait la sensation d’avoir été envoutée, comme sous l’effet d’un sortilège. La réalité lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui était passé par la tête ? Et dans celle de ce serpent ? Il avait bravé son horreur des Sangs Impurs pour l’humilier ! Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir à ce point ?

Une voix se fit plus forte au milieu des autres :  
« Bien joué Drago, tu as gagné ton pari ! »  
Et tous éclatèrent plus forts encore de rire.  
Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était tombée dans le piège le plus ridicule, ignoble et stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Mais aussi un des plus dégradants de sa vie.  
Rouge comme une pivoine, les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna en quittant précipitamment la salle.  
Ginny tenta de la suivre, mais des Serpentard la bloquèrent. Alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin, Goyle et Pansy se mirent devant la sortie, alors que cette dernière lança à un Malefoy suffisant et victorieux :  
« Va donc te laver maintenant, cette Sang-de-Bourbe a dû bien te salir en te touchant ! »  
Goyle partit alors promptement se goinfrer de pâtisseries soudainement apparue sur la table basse de la salle commune, laissant le bull-dog comme gardienne de la sortie. Elle empêchait toujours la rousse d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qui devait sans doute avoir besoin de soutien. Elle fut donc la seule à entendre, en plus de la fille concernée, quand le Serpentard blond lui dit en passant à côté d'elle :  
« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Pansy, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que le jour où c'est toi que j'ai embrassé. »  
Ainsi rabaissée, Pansy rougit de honte alors que Drago continuait son chemin.  
Bien que contente que quelqu'un lui ait rabaissé le caquet, Ginny se mordit la lèvre –tic qu'elle avait étrangement acquis de son amie-. Elle se disait que ce garçon était vraiment d'un cœur de pierre pour rabaisser ainsi tout le monde, même quelqu'un de sa maison, par pur plaisir.  
Car il ne pouvait pas avoir dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, retenant à grand peine un flot de larmes de déshonneur, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce fichu Malefoy. Elle avait besoin de se lâcher, de pleurer pour toutes les peines auxquelles elle avait droit sans cesse depuis que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Enfer dû en grande partie à ce trop connu garçon blond.  
Le parc était exclu, impossible d'y aller discrètement à cette heure sans la cape d'Harry –voilà qu'elle repensait à Harry maintenant, une autre raison de pleurer en perspective…-, sa salle commune, à Serpentard, était tout simplement inconcevable, la tour des Gryffondor était condamnée, le seul endroit où pouvoir espérer être seule était... la salle des préfets. Celle-là même ou personne n'avait accès, sauf la personne qu'elle haïssait sans doute le plus au monde, après Voldemort... si ce n’est ex aequo avec le mage noir. Une personne qu'elle voudrait ne plus jamais voir.  
Non, plus jamais elle ne croiserait ces yeux gris métallique. Jamais.  
Sur ces pensées, elle décida de rejoindre le quatrième étage, courant toujours pour réduire les chances de croiser quelqu'un. Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ? Ce serpent était décidemment manipulateur et vicieux. Oui, ce n'était pas elle qui s'était laissée faire, mais lui qui l'avait manipulée.  
C'est sur ce dernier état d'âme qu'elle arriva devant le tableau qui lui demanda de montrer son insigne de préfet. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille baignés de larmes mais ne faisant, heureusement pour elle, pas de commentaire. Il la laissa simplement passer.  
Elle entra dans la salle commune en se disant que, après tout, Malefoy était toujours resté dans les dortoirs des Serpentard jusqu'à présents. Il n’y avait donc quasiment aucune chance qu'il vienne par hasard exactement la nuit ou y était son ennemie. Une fois persuadée de cela, Hermione se jeta sur la porte de la chambre aux contours rouge. Elle monta les quelques marches sur lesquelles elle déboucha, et entra dans une pièce aux couleurs rouge et argents. Ce n'était pas désagréable, malgré son habitude de voir le rouge associé au doré, symbole des Gryffondor.  
Cependant, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à cela ; elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de tous ces regards de travers, de toutes ces menaces, de toutes ces moqueries, toutes ces violences verbales et mentales, de toutes ces histoires de pureté de sangs... Mais elle avait fait avec.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de savoir Harry mort, de revoir l'annonce de son échec dans ses cauchemars, d'en voir la preuve chaque jour de sa vie en vivant dans le monde qu'il n'avait pu empêcher d'exister... Ni de sortir avec Ron sans savoir si ce n'était qu'une amitié fraternelle ou un véritable amour, ayant tant besoin de réconfort qu'elle l'aurait cherché n'importe où. Elle ne se l’avouait que rarement, ce détail, mais au fond d’elle, elle était perturbée de ne pas réussir à démêler réellement la vérité.  
Mais elle avait fait avec.  
Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu surmonter, c'était Malefoy et tout ce qui allait avec, sa supériorité, ses insultes, et puis cette humiliation...  
Hermione ne sentit même pas le moment où, fatiguée d’avoir trop pleuré, lassée de tant d'émotion, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve, se réfugiant dans le vide complet pour quelques heures.  
Loin de toute sa souffrance.

Un bruit retentissant réveilla l'ancienne lionne en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Se redressant, elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle faisait sur un vrai lit de Poudlard, à baldaquin et aux draps doux. Qui plus est dans une chambre, et non plus dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Puis elle se souvint de tout : la menace contre les nés-moldus, la disparition de Colin, son énervement et... et Malefoy la rabaissant.  
Chassant cette dernière pensée, elle murmura le sortilège de lumière afin d'y voir clair. Elle observa sa chambre : son lit à baldaquin, exactement semblable à celui qu'elle regrettait tant de son dortoir de Gryffondor, à la différence près que la couleur accompagnant le rouge était l'argent. De même, la tapisserie avait cette même couleur vermeille, le sol blanc recouvert en partie par un tapis de couleur grise. A côté de son lit se trouvait une table de nuit, sur laquelle avait été déposée une carte, où elle lut ces quelques lignes :

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'espère que cette chambre sera à votre convenance, j'ai pris l'initiative d'y mettre la couleur rouge des Gryffondors, et non verte comme celle de votre nouvelle maison, supposant que cela vous conviendrait mieux._

_Cordialement, M. McGonagall »_

Touchée, l'ancienne Gryffondor reposa la carte sur le meuble. Se levant, elle se regarda dans le miroir, étouffant un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse, les yeux rougeâtre pour avoir pleuré toute la soirée, les cheveux en batailles sans doute pour s'être tournée et retournée, ses habits de travers... Ces habits qu'elle détestait. Sa cravate rayée de vert, le blason de Serpentard sur sa poitrine… Même ses chaussettes étaient accordées pour refléter sa nouvelle maison.  
Un nouveau bruit, de verre cassé, la sortit de ses pensées. Que se passait-il dans la salle commune ? Sa curiosité était bien trop vive pour écouter sa raison, qui lui conseillait d'ignorer ce boucan.  
Doucement, elle descendit les marches. Elle constata d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte dans son empressement désespéré de la veille. Mais surtout, et ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net, c'était un Malefoy allant et venant dans la pièce, furibond, passant sa colère sur le mobilier alentour. Les sourcils froncés, interloquée, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle aurait dû retourner dans sa chambre, faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était jamais revenu dans les lieux qu’il lui avait interdit.

Seulement, lorsqu’il lança un coussin à travers la pièce d’un geste rageur il la vit, immobile, se tenant sur la marche au-dessus du seuil. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un nouvel accès de colère, le blond se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude.  
« Granger, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir. »  
Sa voix, bien que posée, n'était pas sans rappeler le calme avant la tempête, aussi elle jugea bon de ne pas trop le provoquer. Mais elle se rappelait que trop bien de son humiliation, quelques heures plus tôt. Alors elle fut incapable de se retenir.  
« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, et puis, moi au moins je ne suis pas en train de détruire cette salle. »  
Un tressaillement de son homologue lui confirma qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire de reproche alors qu'il était déjà énervé. Avec rancune, il répliqua :  
« Moi au moins je n'ai pas une tête horriblement mal coiffée après avoir chialer pendant quinze ans. »  
Serrant les dents, l'ancienne lionne encaissa la remarque sans broncher. En plus, mais elle ne se l'avouera jamais, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Son état faisait peine à voir, alors que Drago était toujours impeccablement soigné malgré sa crise de colère. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire face à cet imbécile.  
« C'est sûr que c'est mieux de tout balancer partout... Tes petits amis de Serpentard savent que leur prince est colérique comme un enfant ?  
-La ferme Granger ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, tu n'avais même pas à être là !  
-Ah parce que tu crois que tes paris stupides sont mes affaires ? Pourtant t'as pas eu l'once d'un remord de m’y mêlerl ! Et j'ai autant le droit que toi de me trouver ici ! »  
Le blond la dévisagea alors qu'elle parlait de paris stupides. Pourquoi aurait-il eu à ressentir des remords ? C'était elle qui l'avait cherché après tout, en étant nommée préfet-en-chef et en essayant de s'approprier ses droits à lui. Elle avait provoqué le serpent, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il morde.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage, toujours ce même sourire en coin si moqueur.  
« Ose avouer que tu n'as pas apprécié ce pari... »  
La claque partit toute seule, sans que ni l'un ni même l'autre de s'y attendent. Ils étaient assez rapprochés, et le geste d'Hermione s'était fait tout seul, réflexe face à une provocation de trop. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de gifler un Malefoy déjà énervé. Mais il semblait déjà tant se délecter de la légère couleur rosée qui allait inévitablement naître sur le visage de la fille face à lui. Elle n'avait pu retenir sa main. D'ailleurs, malgré cela elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le sang lui monter à la tête.  
Il fixa la lionne, car c'est bien ce qu'elle était, même si elle n'appartenait plus physiquement à la maison Gryffondor, d’un air abasourdi. Lorsqu’il se reprit, réalisant que cette fille impure avait osé le frapper, un regard noir se fit de plus en plus pesant sur la fille qui recula instinctivement d'un pas.  
« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe... »  
Il avait chuchoté cette phrase. Son ton effrayamment glacé alarma Hermione, quand une voix autrement plus puissante cria dans le couloir près de leur salle commune.  
Alors que Drago semblait encore se retenir de sauter sur la fille pour la cogner une bonne fois pour toute, se rabaissant à frapper une fille à mains nues, elle décampa pour aller écouter la raison de ce cri.  
« NON ! »  
Un sanglot lancinant retentit dans le couloir après ce second cri, et Hermione sortit de la pièce, Malefoy sur les talons.  
« Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! »  
Il la suivit donc en lui criant de revenir tout en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, quand elle tomba presque littéralement sur une jeune Serdaigle qu'elle reconnut très vite : Tracey, la fille qui l'avait mise au courant de la disparition de Colin.  
Elle regarda sans voir l'ancienne Gryffondor, secouée de gémissements plaintifs et de tremblements. Elle répétait le nom de son ami disparu en boucle, désespérée.  
« Tracey, que se passe-t-il ? »  
Celle-ci, incapable de dire quelque chose qui semblait l'horrifié au plus haut point se contenta de lever un doigt vacillant vers Malefoy, qui avait cessé de crier contre Hermione.  
« L... Lui il... sait... »  
Se tournant vers son détesté homologue, elle le regarda avec fureur.  
« Toi ! J'en étais sure, tu sais quelque chose sur Colin !  
-Tu es vraiment idiote ? Je ne sais même pas qui est ce crétin, cette fille délire ! »  
Laissant tomber l'idée de faire avouer Drago, la fille se retourna vers la Serdaigle. Elle attendit de longues minutes que la jeune sorcière arrive enfin à faire une phrase correcte.  
« Colin il... Un mangemort vient de transplaner en me disant qu'il... Et il est repartit juste après...  
-Qu'il quoi Tracey ?  
-Il va être exécuté ! »


End file.
